


Two People... One Bed

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: 25 Days of Tropes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Based on the prompt "bed sharing".
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, reader x sam - Relationship
Series: 25 Days of Tropes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Two People... One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr of the same name on December 21st, 2019.

Sam was driving you crazy. If he didn’t stop talking about his stupid podcast soon, you were going to do something irrational. The two of you had been stuck in the car for almost 24 hours. The hunt in Louisiana had been a bust, and instead of taking your suggestion of a few days off in New Orleans, Sam had decided to start the drive back to Lebanon. Apparently, he wasn’t too keen on spending Christmas someplace warm.

Traffic and the incoming snowstorm had made the drive impossibly longer, and you were at the end of your rope. Usually you wouldn’t mind being stuck in the car with Sam—you’d had a crush on him for as long as you’d been hunting with the boys, and any opportunity to spend time with him was a welcome one—but he’d been getting on your nerves since the minute you’d gotten into the passenger seat.

You were just about to stretch out and try and get some sleep when Sam took off on a rabbit trail about another podcast he’d been wanting to get on his phone.

“Sam!” you snapped. “As great as Martin Luther was, if you say one more word about his theses, I’m going to throw your phone out the window and into a snowbank! I don’t care if you’re using it to get us home faster or not! Snow. Bank.”

The look that Sam gave you could kill and you crossed your arms and glared out the window instead of responding. You knew that you were both cranky and sick of being in such close quarters with one another, but that didn’t make it any better. Eventually, one of you was going to snap, and if Sam was the one to snap at you, you weren’t sure what you’d do. Cry, maybe? Your heart couldn’t take that.

“There’s a motel up ahead,” Sam finally grumbled, and you held back a sigh of relief.

Nodding tersely, you sat up in the seat and started gathering up your things, making sure that it was all in your backpack as he pulled off the main road and into the parking lot of the motel. It was run-down and the Impala bounced over the potholes and crevices in the asphalt as Sam made his way towards the only open spot in the lot.

The motel was busy, that was for sure, but judging by the exterior, you had the feeling that the motel didn’t normally get a lot of visitors. The snowy weather in between you and Kansas had probably stopped a lot of travelers and your stomach sank at the thought that there might not even be any room for you. If a motel as dilapidated as this was full, all the others would be full as well.

As he climbed out of the car, Sam mumbled something along the lines of, “I’m gonna head in and get us a room.”

You nodded in response, climbing out and stretching your arms above your head. “I’ll grab the bags.”

Sam didn’t acknowledge your response as he walked towards the cramped office, leaving you alone in the chilly Oklahoma parking lot. You let out a little huff, trying to keep yourself from being too hurt by his grumpy demeanor, and opened the trunk to pull out your bags. By the time you’d gotten them out and set them on the snow-dusted ground, Sam had returned with a single key in hand.

He looked uncomfortable when you finally looked over at him after closing the trunk. “Something wrong?” you asked.

“They only had a queen,” he said after a moment, fumbling with the key.

You stared at him for a moment, your mind taking off with all the possibilities. Sam was already sick of you, what would he do tonight now that you’d have to share a bed?

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Sam quipped. He picked his bag up from the ground and you watched, not sure what to do.

“I can sleep on the floor,” you offered after a few seconds.

“No!”

Sam’s reply was quick, almost urgent, and you blinked in surprise.

“I mean, it’s okay. I don’t mind sharing,” Sam stammered. “Queen size isn’t too bad, right?”

You nodded a little. “Right.” The two of you stood in silence for a moment, until finally a cold gust of wind blew past and you shivered, wrapping your arms around yourself. “Can we—?”

Sam nodded, picking up your bag and walking off towards the far end of the building before you had the chance to say that you could’ve carried it. You followed after him, your brain still trying to process his sudden change in behavior. He’d been so grumpy in the car. Was the thought of sharing a bed with you making him uncomfortable? Your stomach rolled at that thought. You couldn’t bear it if being around you made him uncomfortable.

Picking up your pace, you caught up with Sam just as he was opening the room. The air inside was stale and you wrinkled your nose as you stepped inside, shutting the door behind you as Sam carried your bags over to the dresser. He set them down on top, then looked around.

“We’ve had worse, I guess.”

“At least it’s got heat?” you suggested, and Sam cracked a smile.

“Unlike that one last year in—”

“In Maine,” you finished with a laugh. “Oh God, that was the worst!”

“I don’t think Dean stopped complaining about it until June,” Sam chuckled, and just like that, the staleness between the two of you shattered like ice.

“You think there’s a pizza place still delivering?” you asked, toeing off your boots.

Sam hummed thoughtfully, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on the nearest chair before opening the drawer in the nightstand. He made a disgusted noise and shoved it closed.

“No brochures, we should Google it,” he told you.

“Do I want to know what’s really in there?”

Shaking his head, Sam wiped his palms on his jeans and stripped off his outer flannel, tossing it on top of his discarded jacket. You had to look away before you started to drool at the sight of his shirt stretched across his chest. How was it that Sam looked amazing even after being stuck in the car for almost a full day? You looked—and felt—disgusting.

“I’ll look it up,” you said as you plopped down on the end of the bed. The springs squeaked under your weight and you cringed at the sound.

“I’m gonna shower. Order whatever you want, I’ll just have whatever you have,” Sam said, and you nodded, forcing yourself not to look up at him as he went into the tiny bathroom and shut the door.

As soon as he was gone, you let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the bed you were sitting on. It wasn’t as small as you’d originally pictured… but the thought of having to share it with Sam made you nervous. Usually if you could only get a single, the boys would share and you’d take the couch or the floor, but Sam had been so adamant about you sharing and you couldn’t think of a good reason to argue. Plus, if you brought it up now, so long after the conversation, Sam might think that you didn’t like him for some reason, and you didn’t want him to think that you didn’t like him or that you weren’t friends.

Shaking your head, you tried to focus on ordering dinner. You usually got sausage pizza, but Sam liked veggie toppings… After a brief moment of thought, you added peppers, olives, and spinach to the pizza, knowing that you’d end up picking it off. 

_But Sam will like it,_ you thought as you entered in the info from the fake credit card in your wallet. _And he’ll be happier when it’s time to go to bed since he’ll have had the pizza he likes._

Your train of thought was completely derailed when the bathroom door opened and you lifted your head on instinct, immediately zoning in on his bare chest. Had you known that he’d have looked as attractive as he did in that moment, maybe you wouldn’t have looked up. Then again, maybe you would have. Either way, you were now stuck staring at him, and him staring at you as he tried to figure out why you were staring.

“Y/N,” Sam finally said, and you blinked, your eyes flying up to meet his. Your face felt hot and you noticed after a second that his cheeks were pink as well, making you feel even more embarrassed.

“Sorry,” you squeaked. Clearing your throat, you forced yourself to look back down at your phone. “The pizza’s supposed to be here soon.”

“Great,” Sam replied.

You watched in your peripherals as he pulled clean clothes from his bag, the white motel towel still hanging low over his hips. Your mouth was dry and you swallowed hard, opening up the puzzle game on your phone you’d been addicted to lately. The app had just loaded when there was a knock on the door.

Standing, you quickly threw back an, “I’ll get it,” as you practically ran to the door. You pulled it open after looking through the peephole, smiling in relief when the smell of the fresh pizza wafted in almost immediately. You hadn’t realized how hungry you were.

“Thanks so much,” you told the girl as you scribbled down a fake signature on the receipt. She handed you the warm box, her eyes drifting to look at Sam over your shoulder.

“Is this for him too?” she asked.

“Yeah?” you replied, shifting the box to your other hand so you could grab hold of the door.

The girl shook her head, starry-eyed and practically drooling as you slowly pushed the door closed. “You’re so lucky,” she swooned.

You gave her a strained, uncomfortable smile before closing the door all the way. When you turned around, Sam had disappeared into the bathroom again. You shook off the weird encounter and put the pizza on the table, pulling out a slice for yourself and beginning to pick off the toppings that you could see. A neat little pile had grown by the time Sam stepped out and came to get food of his own.

“Y/N, I told you to just get whatever you wanted,” he sighed and he picked up a piece.

Shaking your head, you looked up at him. “It’s okay. After all, I’m the one who wanted to stop for the night. You should get to have the pizza you like.”

_Not a total lie,_ you told yourself as you looked back down at the food. _I _did_ want to stop for the night._

A smile was blossoming on your face as you felt the heat radiating from Sam’s shower-warm body. He was standing closer to you than normal so that he could eat over the box as well, and you pushed away the giddiness so he wouldn’t see you grinning like an idiot.

“You planning on showering tonight?” Sam asked as he finished up his slice and reached for another.

You nodded, picking up another slice of your own, but only ate about half before you decided you’d rather just get clean and go to bed. Maybe you could get some decent shut-eye before Sam climbed in next to you and you spent the rest of the night awake.

By the time you finished your lukewarm-at-best shower, Sam was already underneath the covers, reading something on his phone. You swallowed nervously as you stepped out of the bathroom and turned off the light, heading over to the dressed to put your things back in your bag. You could feel Sam’s eyes on you as you packed your bag for the morning and you tugged on the back of your pajama shirt, suddenly very conscious that it was shorter than anything else he’d ever seen you wear. Sure, Sam had seen you in your pajamas before, but not these. You’d been expecting to have your own room in nice, warm New Orleans, and you’d packed accordingly. Clearly, the snowstorm had decided that you’d be the butt of its jokes tonight.

“There’s an extra blanket,” Sam suddenly said, clearly having seen you adjust the shirt.

You turned and gave him a weak smile before making your way over to your side of the bed. “I’m okay,” you told him.

He nodded, looking back at his phone as you climbed under the covers as well, sticking as close to the edge of the mattress as possible. Once you were settled, you reached up and turned off the lamp on your side of the bed before snuggling down and closing your eyes. 

Every muscle in your body stayed rigid as you lay in silence, nervously waiting for Sam to put down his phone and go to bed, too. Maybe if he fell asleep, you could just position your body around where he was.

_I’d have more room that way,_ you reasoned, and the thought helped you relax just a little.

Finally, you heard Sam set his phone on the nightstand, and then the room went dark as the lamp clicked off. He laid still as well, and when you finally thought you heard his breathing even out, you carefully stretched out onto more of the mattress, rolling over in the process. Much to your surprise, however, you came face to face with Sam, who had just done the same thing.

“Sorry,” you both said, both you practically scrambling to your respective sides of the mattress. The middle of the bed remained empty, and you watched each other in the dim light coming through the curtains.

“It’s okay,” Sam replied after a moment, his voice too loud and too bold for the tiny motel room. He continued, his voice quieter the second time. “It’s okay. You can have more space. I’m pretty good at compacting myself since I share with Dean so much.”

You shook your head slightly. “It’s okay, Sam. I’m smaller than you.”

The two of you laid in silence for a while, neither one of you moving to take more space.

“This is silly,” Sam finally admitted, and you laughed. You’d been thinking the exact same thing. “We’re friends, right?”

You nodded, though deep down you wanted to admit that you wished you were more than just friends. Pushing the words down, you answered, “Yeah, why?”

“Well, then we should be able to share a bed. It doesn’t have to be weird.”

Hesitantly, you nodded again and waited until Sam scooted more towards the center of the mattress to copy his actions. Now you were even closer, and you could feel the heat coming off his skin underneath the blankets. 

“Goodnight, Y/N,” Sam murmured.

“Goodnight, Sam.”

You fell asleep quicker than you’d expected, but that sleep didn’t last long. Hours later, you blinked your eyes open, trying to figure out what had woken you. After a moment, you realized what it was—Sam. He was cuddled up behind you, his arm draped over your stomach and his breath warm on the back of your neck.

_We’re spooning?_

Panic began to set in at the realization. Though the feeling was nice, and you were definitely enjoying the warmth he gave you and the comfort of his weight against you, what would Sam say when he woke up? Would things be awkward now? If that was the case, you didn’t think you could stand being stuck in the car with him for any longer, and Dean would make life hell if he ever found out what had happened between the two of you.

Sam must’ve sensed your semi-alert state, because suddenly he stirred. His grip on you tightened slightly as he pulled you closer and began to wake up.

“Everything okay?” he mumbled, and you licked your lips, swallowing as you tried to rid yourself of the dryness in your mouth.

“I’m fine,” you whispered back. “Go back to sleep.”

Sam squeezed you slightly as he slurred out, “You too. It’s okay, I’ve got you, Y/N.”

_I’ve got you,_ you repeated to yourself as your belly warmed with the sentiment. You smiled to yourself and closed your eyes. Whether or not Sam’s affection continued in the morning didn’t matter, not while sleep was calling your name. You could figure that out in the morning.


End file.
